Dark Heart
by AscendantSky
Summary: The tale of Zeke, a teen from the Shade wielding Selecir tribe. It isn't exactly a crossover and it's all original, but it does have an anime feel. This is my first time putting up a story, and it could be my last, depending on how well people respond.


------------------------------Session I------------------------------

A gentle breeze swept in on my right side. Across the field was my father, Orriko, the chieftain of our tribe, the Selecir, and to my right was Griever, my guardian and best friend. The grey-blue dire wolf sat patiently, blinking. He was covering his Shade, my father, as not to unleash too much against me. Besides, Verkuu didn't enjoy battle as it is. Instead of his Shade Shift, he carried a normal blade, identical to mine. I could hear the children screaming and laughing a ways away in the village, but I had to block that out, focus only on the battle at hand, like my father taught me. "So Zeke, care to try again"? my father called. "I'll get it right this time", I replied. My left foot swept forward and my weight shifted to my right leg. My blade came up, the tip pointed to my father's chest. A grin spread on my father's face. "Very well then", Orriko said. In a flash my father sprinted at me, his blade crossing in front of him. With a great cry he leapt at me. I tense up, preparing for the parry. "Haah", I let out as I spun to the left and brought my blade around at what would have been my father's back. He was no longer their. My eyes widened as I realized my mistake. I felt a great force strike me in the center of the back. I fell face first towards the dirt. My hands shot forward and I moonsaulted back to my feet. only to see my father with his foot up from his kick. I instinctively brought my blade up for defense. My father sighed. "When will you learn"? He was right. I misjudged his moves. He had stopped mid-run, allowing his shadow image to continue forward. An easy technique I had been fooled with. "Once more!" I cried. I was not going to quit, not until I too had my Shade.

My father shrugged and continued to his stance, followed by my own. He immediately attacked with a knee slide towards the space between my feet. As he slid under he slashed up at me, but his blade sliced only air. I fell back towards him, from out of the sky. All my muscles tensed as I knew I had effectively avoided the strike. My blade fell towards my father's face. He did not even flinch. 6 inches from my father's face my blade shattered. My fathers Shade, Verkuu, had erupted forth in a golden stream from out of my father and deflected the blade strike. The massive spirit beast, resembling a full racked stag, had jutted forth its great antlers. My blade was nothing compared to the spirit energy that made up Verkuu and instantly broke on the antlers. The force had sent me sprawling into the dirt a few feet away. I sighed after getting up and brushing myself off. I knew Verkuu would protect its master. I one day too, would have my own Shade.

My father stood up, his Shade Shift in his hands. The Shade Shift was the essence of a person's Shade formed into a mighty weapon. My father's was a massive war hammer. It looked as if it were made of a chitnous carapice, like all other Shade Shifts. His grip loosened on the golden hammer and it flashed out and disappeared. The large stag, Verkuu, remained behind for my father had no reason to cover the beast any longer.

We continued to the village, Griever at my side. I was glad when the stag finally melted back into my father. It made me feel incompetent next to its awesome power. I knew my father was ashamed of me. The whole village was. Even after 17 years, I had yet to awaken my Shade, not even a Shadow. Usually Shades are awakened through battle, but mine just would not come forth. The village held battle arena tournaments for just such a purpose. I was looked upon as a weakling for not receiving my Shade despite many matches. Everybody my age already had their Shades. My whole family was disgraced. Issues even arose as to if my family should carry on the honor of chieftain. "Still nothing?" my father asked. He was referring to my Shade. "No", my head hung low, "nothing". Another day of training, and again, no Shade.

As we continued into the village, I saw Tigrit running towards us, her arms waving wildly. Behind her, her younger sister Paska, only 8, tried to keep up. "Zeke!" she screamed. "How did everything go"? She had known that answer even before we left to train. "Nothing...Tigrit, nothing happened". Griever flicked his tail and continued to Paska after we had stopped to speak with Tigrit. "I'll see you at home Zeke", my father said as he walked away. "Still nothing huh"? Tigrit continued. "Well I'll have you know, Toriel is doing fine". Tigrit insisted on continually reminding me of her own Shade she had recently awakened in an arena match verses a slightly younger boy. Griever, Paska now on his back, let out a slight gruff. I knew he displeased of Tigrit's bragging. "I get it Tigrit, I know you have a Shade and I don't, now would you quite rubbing it in"? "Tee-hee, nope, I'm not gonna stop until you've got one too", Tigrit replied. "Well at least I have some incentive", I said sarcastically. "But you know, I can't really help anything...It's not like I don't want my Shade".

"Well, Paska awakened her Shadow just yesterday. Finkoth...that's its name", Tigrit continued. Shadows are like infant Shades. Sometimes a Shadow will awaken in small children. Shadows are more of companions really, having no abilities when it comes to fighting. They say that the bond between Shade and its keeper are stronger when a Shadow emerges first. Paska leapt off of Griever and came to join Tigrit and me. "Uh-huh, I got my Shadow", Paska said proudly. "It's pretty, too", Paska said with a big smile. Paska's Shadow burst from the tiny girls back in a swirl of orange-bronze energy. It was only a little chick that resembled an owl. Even the tiny Shadow was beautiful. It made me want a Shade even more. I bent down to stare Paska face to face. "Your right, it is pretty", I told her. Paska jumped with excitement and ran to hug onto Griever. The little owl flitted behind her and landed on Griever's shoulder before melding back into Paska. Finkoth wouldn't become a full Shade until just before Paska's 17th birthday. All people usually got their Shades around the time they just turn 17.

"Well if it isn't the runt". I recognized Kovu's voice. He walked around from the other side of a house with his arms folded behind his head. His dark blue hair was pulled back in a sharp ponytail. A few blue bangs bounced in front of his eyes with the rhythm of his walking. "Hello to you too Kovu", Tigrit spoke up. Griever snorted in displeasure and nuzzled Paska. Kovu and I often sparred in the arena, for my training, and for Kovu's amusement. Kovu had best me every time, even without the use of his Shade. Kovu was considered to be the best at a lot of things. He awakened his Shade a couple months before he turned 16. He was thought of as a seer to many of the villagers. His Shade, Guroka, was a force to be reckoned with. "Hah, and still no Shade"? Kovu continued to nag. "You're pathetic Zeke. Are you even sure you have a Shade"? "Give it time Kovu, you will have your Shade to contend with and it will be superior to your no-good pony", Tigrit replied. Even though Tigrit herself had nagged at me, she always stood up for me. She was referring to Kovu's Shade, which resembled a unicorn. Kovu's Shade was well beyond the strength of any other. It seemed odd to get a Shade at such a young age, then to find it was so powerful. Guroka was easily the strangest Shade that I had ever heard of. It held power over the moon, and like the moon, seemed to have a dark, sinister side, and light, caring side.

"Heh heh", Kovu chuckled. "I'll be waiting for you if your so confident Zeke", Kovu said as he walked away. Guroka burst from Kovu's back in platinum colored geysers. The mighty Shade caused Paska to begin to cry. Even I felt as if I were an ant. It truly was awesome. The beast followed behind its master, its shaggy mane seemed to sway in the wind and its blade-like horn bounced along with its head. Anybody who fought Kovu would instantly loose all moral just by glancing at the magnificent Shade he held power over. Kovu did this on purpose, to show off. "Don't worry about him Paska", Tigrit tried to soothe her sister. "Come on, let's go home then". Paska, still clutching onto Griever began to stop her whimpers and grabbed her sister's hand to be led home. Griever hopped over to me and swished his tail before following me home as well. "Just wait Griever, I'll get my Shade. Then I won't be the "runt" everybody always says I am". Griever looked up at me, blinking patiently. "No Griever, there really is nothing you can do to help".

Back at home my mother greeted me with a warm smile. Steaming food had already been set out on the table and my father was just being seated to eat. "Hurry Zeke, your just in time for supper", my mother said. After the meal I wondered back outside for some fresh air. It was dark now. Torches were lit all around the village. I stared at a rising smoke pillar billowing from the door-torch on the house across the street. Everything was silent. The Kitkaru owls were howling in the forest on the far side of the village. No other sound penetrated the still night air. I then noticed some rustling just behind me. I glanced over my shoulder. "Psst...Zeke...over here". It was Tigrit. I could hear her voice in the whispers. I stepped to the side and crouched down to find Tigrit, kneeled down, staring at me from within some bushes along my home. I then noticed for the first time that Tigrit had the most beautiful golden-green eyes. They were the only thing that shone in the grey dark. My knees weakened for a second. The torch light danced in sparkles around her pupils. I shook the slight daze off and began to question her. "Tigrit, what are you doing here"? I asked. "Hey Zeke, don't you ever feel sad that you haven't awakened your Shade"? Tigrit asked. The question shocked me. "Well..." I began. "Yes...I suppose it does...but, what does that have to do with-". Tigrit cut me off. "Come on Zeke, we're going to the Kitkaru forest. We'll awaken your Shade, just you and me". This shocked me even more. "Wh-what...but Tigrit, you know it's too late to leave the village. Our parents would kill us! Let's not even think what the village elders would do. Not to mention how dangerous the woods are at night a-and what about the recent sightings of the Gracora bandits"? A smirk spread across Tigrit's face. "What, your not afraid are you"? Tigrit asked. She knew that would set me off. "Kovu would do it, and don't worry, me and Toriel will protect you", she continued. That took it way over the line. All was silent for a few seconds. "Come on Tigrit", I said. "I'll go get my hack-blade then".

Tigrit and I were sneaking in the shadows of the village houses. We didn't intend to be spotted. After we left the village we began to dash at full sprint over the open field that divided the Kitkaru forest and the village. My grip tightened around my hack-blade as we approached the trees. Tigrit carried no weapon. She had a Shade after all. That and the Shade Shift would have been plenty...during the day. No one our age had ever gone into the forest at night, and none of the adults talked about it. Everybody had their rumors though, but the truth was that's when all the predators roamed.

We stopped at the border into the forest. I took a deep breath and looked over at Tigrit. To my surprise, instead of a face of fear, her eyes showed excitement. She really was determined to awaken my Shade. "Come on", she said and hopped into the forest. I jolted forward and followed her. She moved through the forest with liquid grace, leaping over low branches and sliding across the brush. We were heading deeper. Tigrit knew that's where we were going to encounter some trouble, and she also knew it frightened me. I felt so cowardly being led by a girl into the forest and feeling scared all the while. I had to shake off the fear.

Tigrit stopped short. "What"? I whispered. "Shhh...do you hear that?", she whispered back. I thought she was just trying to scare me but I played along and stayed silent. "No Tigrit, I don't hear a thing", I said confidently and strode in front of her fearlessly. I was hoping she would follow and think I really wasn't afraid, but she didn't. I stopped and looked back. "Tigrit, what's wrong"? It was silent for a few moments. Then I heard it. A twig snapped. Off to the left, about 5 yards back. I heard another twig snap. "Run!" Tigrit yelled. I knew she was right. We dashed to our right just before a Fenra leaped from the trees. The huge, tree dwelling cat lunged after us. My adrenaline flowed like rain, giving me bursts of speed with every pump of my heart. Tigrit and I were running away, very fast, but not nearly close to the speed of the lynx-like predator. Our eyes were also not meant to see in the dark, unlike the Fenra, and branches snapped at my face all around. "Here!" Tigrit cried and leaped into a thick tree. Toriel erupted from her back in teal-blue surges. The Shade looked like a bird of prey. Huge claws graced its feet and a razor beak adorned its face. It reminded me of a harpy eagle every time I saw it, although its plumage was much more plush and full. I jetted up the tree and turned to face the Fenra rushing at us below. "They can climb Tigrit!" I yelled. She knew this, but that wasn't the reason we scaled the tree.

Her Shade Shift glowed in her grip. It was a mighty teal-ish carapice bow. The bow itself was melded into her wrist and her hand was more of a carapice gauntlet. No string was on the bow. Her other hand, her right, was tinged with the same carapice on her thumb, index, and middle finger. She reached forward with her right hand and drew back the air as she clenched her left hand into a fist. A bright white bowstring faded in and rested in her fingers' grip. A thunderbolt-like arrow erupted in her fingers and was already set to let loose. The glowing energy bowstring illuminated her face. She wore a very serious expression, which was strange for Tigrit. She let the energy arrow fly. Strait down, at the ascending feline. The air around me split and crackled as the arrow flew by. A tornado burst from behind the arrow and sucked up all the air as it followed. Toriel was the Shade of the hurricane after all. The tree splintered away from the fired bolt, its leaves shredded straight off. The arrow slammed into the Fenra. A sickening sight unfolded before my eyes. The cat was twisted to strands from the force of Toriel. The remains were scattered around and in a small crater created by the wind's force. I looked at Tigrit in awe. "That...that was pretty smart Ti...Tigrit...using the height of the tree for a vantage point". I was out of breath. It was hard to breath. The shot had sucked up all the air, causing a temporary vacuum. It became easier to breath and I calmed down. I really did feel protected.

The serious expression faded from her features. "Phew", Tigrit let out a small sigh. "That wasn't fun". Her fully gauntleted hand unclenched and the Shade Shift flashed out. Toriel spun around Tigrit with liquid movements. The great raptor's feathers wrapped around Tigrit, encasing her in teal-blue protection. Tigrit closed her eyes. Sweat blotched her face. She opened her eyes to stare at me. "Well Zeke, you're not going to awaken that Shade of yours just by sitting and watching", Tigrit told me. I sighed. The real Tigrit was back. I sheathed my blade with a still trembling hand. We hopped out of the tree and landed with small thuds. The once deadly, beautiful cat laid spread around us. I felt sick. "Come on", Tigrit nodded towards the village. "Let's go home".

We entered the field that we had previously passed. Both of us dragged our feet with exhaustion. I noticed the sound of small foot steps and looked up. Paska was running at us through the dark. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Tigrit!", she cried out. "Tigrit come quick!" Tigrit and I ran toward the little girl. "Paska what are you doing"? Tigrit asked. She tried to calm her down. "How did you find us"? Finkoth shot from Paska's back and came to rest on her shoulder. Of course, it was her Shadow that found them. A Shadow of knowledge indeed. "Oh Paska, what's wrong"? Tigrit asked again. "The village", Paska sobbed. "Bad men". Paska fell silent. My eyes widened and I realized just then the village was in a commotion. "Oh no", I whispered. I shot off towards the village, leaving Tigrit and her sister behind.

It was just as I had imagined it. The village was under attack by the bandits. There were hundreds of them. This was no ordinary bandit group passing through. The Gracora bandits were lords among bandits. They were well known through out the whole region and were said to be hiding in the Riffkal Mountains just north of the village. It was a massive group of thieves. Normal bandits just silently strolled into a village and would rob maybe a house or two before leaving without a trace. Not the Gracora however. They head on charged villages, killing their entire population and looting everything. This was partly because they had so much man power. Their leader also added to this, who was said to hold an awesome power and could split a mountain with a single slice from his weapon. Nobody knew who he really was. Screams surrounded me, and my heart grew heavy. I wasn't sure what to do, and the only thing I could think about was my father.

------------------------------Author's Comments------------------------------

It has a Princess Mononoke feel to it, which I personally like. Feel free to send in info on characters you'd like to see me add into it. I may take ideas from your characters, or who knows, maybe even put the whole character into the plot. Also feel free to add any thoughts you might have. I'm relying on your reviews for input, so make sure to review it =D. There's no such thing as an insult regarding a story in my book, only facts stated to try and improve a story, so flame away if you feel up to it. I know the story can be a bit confusing at first, and you may need to read through it a second time, which can be a pain due to its length. =(


End file.
